


Midnight Musings

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader can’t sleep, and odd things start seeming like a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Musings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn’t sleep one night, and this happened. Slight strong language warning.

Sam and Dean sat in the Men of Letters bunker library, both pouring over books.  In a rare moment, Sam had actually gotten Dean to help him research.  You, Dean’s girlfriend, had been ordered to bed after your boyfriend noticed you kept nodding off over the books.  So you went to bed, Dean took your place, and everyone was happy.

Except you couldn’t sleep.

Insomnia was an old problem of yours that still cropped up on occasion.  Ironically, it sometimes came in useful as a hunter.  Hunters hours allowed for little sleep, and there had been nights when your insomnia had kept you awake during a critical stakeout.  Of course, there were just as many nights like this.  Exhausted and still unable to get a moment of sleep.

Finally, the combination of boredom and almost giddy tiredness got to you, and you fumbles for your phone on the nightstand.

In the library, Dean’s phone buzzed.  He grabbed it, looking away from the text in front of him long enough to check it.  A moment of fumbling with the buttons, and Dean started laughing.

Text from y/n: _Boooooobes.  And sleep.  That is all._

“What?”  Sam asked, his attention drawn to his brother by Dean’s laughter.

_Insomnia again?_  Came Dean’s reply, drawing another whine from you that filled Dean’s bedroom.

“Y/n.”  Dean said aloud, answering Sam’s question.  I get the weirdest texts from her when she’s tired.  They’re like drunk texts, I swear.“  Dean’s phone buzzed again when he finished talking.

Text from y/n: _Yes, and Luci’s hair is rainbow colored._

_I’m coming.  And what are you doing with Lucifer’s hair?_

_I’m gonna make a wig out of it and swap it with Crowley’s toupee.  He’ll never know the difference._

You could hear Dean’s laugh as he read your text right outside the door.  A moment later, the door swung open to reveal Dean.  You gave him your best pathetic look and a small, frustrated whimper.

"Can’t sleep, sweetheart?”  Dean asked, his voice soft and sympathetic.  You shake your head in reply, and open your arms in a silent plea for a hug.  Dean is there a moment later, fully dressed and holding you to him.  After a long moment of cuddling that sooths you both, Dean kisses the top of your head and releases you.  "Roll over.“  Dean commands softly.

"It won’t work.”  You reply, too tired and frustrated to use logic at this point.  Nevertheless, you comply and roll onto your stomach.  A moment later, Dean’s hands dig into your back, making you moan at the exquisite feeling of his massage.

“So what are we gonna do with Crowley’s toupee?”  Dean asked without halting his massage.

“Hmmmmmmnng…” You need a moment to think here.  Dean massaging you is very distracting.  "Maybe burn it and mix it in Sam’s coffee.  Then part of Sam will be-“ Dean makes a choked noise, cutting you off.

"Okay, that got a little twisted.”  Dean replied, mirth still evident in his voice.

“Or maybe we can put it in a glass case and hang it on the wall in the bunker as a trophy.”  You suggest, your voice getting slurred as you relax under Dean’s ministrations.

“I like this one better.”  Dean interjected, chuckling.

“An’ when he dies, we can bury him an’ leave a tombstone and put the toupee on the dirt in front of it as an offering.”

Dean laughs at this one, and you faintly hear him voice his approval as sleep finally overtakes you.


End file.
